Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $x-5y = -4$ $x-5y = -4$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $x-5y = -4$ $-5y = -x-4$ $y = \dfrac{1}{5}x + \dfrac{4}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $x-5y = -4$ $-5y = -x-4$ $y = \dfrac{1}{5}x + \dfrac{4}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.